Note
Notes are pieces of paper dropped and written by the Zombies. Each note precedes a conveyor-belt level, the last level of a stage, and alerts the player to the fact that the next level will be a conveyor-belt level. The normal notes have horrible grammar and handwriting, since the Zombies are all unintelligent. However, Because of his intelligence, Dr. Zomboss has excellent grammar and wonderful cursive handwriting, with Brush Script style. ''Plants vs. Zombies In ''Plants vs. Zombies, the note is earned after completing the ninth level in an area. When the player picks it up, the note will disappear into some stars. The screen will then fade, and the note will be revealed to the player. If the player clicks the "Okay!" button at the bottom of the screen, the tenth level will start. PC notes gallery Day Note.JPG|Day note (Translation: Hello, We are about to launch an all out attack on your house. Sincerely, the Zombies) Night Note.jpg|Night note (Translation: Hello, We would like to visit for a midnight snack. How does ice cream and brains sound? Sincerely, the Zombies) Pool Note.jpg|Pool note (Translation: Hello, We heard you were having a pool party. We think that is fun. We will be right over. Sincerely, the Zombies) Fog Note.jpg|Fog note (Translation: Hello,This is your mother. Please come over to my house for "meatloaf". Leave your front door open and your lawn unguarded. Sincerely, Mom (not the Zombies) Roof Note.png|Roof note, excellently written by Dr. Zomboss (Translation: Homeowner, You have failed to submit to our rightful claim. Be advised that unless you comply, we will be forced to take extreme action. Please remit your home and brains to us forthwith. Sincerely, Dr. Edgar Zomboss (signed)) Help Note.png|Help note in options (Translation: Help for Plants and Zombies Game: When the Zombies show up, just sit there and don't do anything. You win the game when the Zombies get to your house. -this help section brought to you by the Zombies) Music Video Note.JPG|The note after beating Dr. Zomboss (Translation: OK, you win. No more eating brains for us. We just want to make music video with you now. Sincerely, the Zombies) DS notes gallery HelpNoteDS.png|DS Help Note DS day note.PNG|DS version of Day note Note DS 2.png|DS version of Night note Note DS 3.png|DS version of Pool note Ds Fog Note.png|DS version of Fog note Untitled4.png|DS version of Roof note Surrender.png|DS version of Surrender note Help Note The "Help" section of Plants vs. Zombies can be accessed from the main menu (in the iPod Touch and iPhone version, it is accessed by the option menu), and turns out to be a sloppily written note (similar to those seen at the 9th level of every stage of Adventure Mode and at the end of the last level) appears. However, this note is not in the PS3/XBox360/PSVita version, as it is replaced by an actual help menu (altough it is on a piece of paper that looks like a note from the zombies). Help for Plants and Zombies Game When the Zombies show up, just sit there and don't do anything. You win the game when the Zombies get to your houze. ''-this help section brought to you by the Zombies'' About the Help Note There is no doubt that this was put in as a joke as the player gets some help when first playing the game (as well as a digital manual that comes with computer versions of the game, readme.html, and an instruction booklet with the Nintendo DS version), and as it says it was made by the zombies. For some versions, instead of an in-game help section, PopCap Games decided to put in a unique feature, the Tree of Wisdom, that gives the player tips on playing the game the higher it is grown. It will stop giving tips after it is grown it to 1,000 feet (after 50 feet, it will only give 'milestone tips', tips until grown to 100, 500, and 1,000 feet). ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Notes return in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. The note still drops on the lawn like in the predecessor, but the writing itself is based on the world it is found in. *In Ancient Egypt, the note has hieroglyphs. *In Pirate Seas, the note is a treasure map. *In Wild West, the note is a "Wanted" poster. *In Far Future, there is a futuristic file. *In Dark Ages, the note is a scroll. Ancient Egypt Hieroglyphs.PNG|Hieroglyphs received after completing Ancient Egypt - Day 7 Pirate Seas Treasure Map.PNG|Treasure map received after completing Pirate Seas - Day 7 (Translation from start to end: Start, Stomp Plants, Bring Brain, Treasure!(not zombies)) Wild West Wanted Poster.PNG|"Wanted" poster received after completing Wild West - Day 7 (Translation from top to bottom: Wanted: Delicious Brainmeat. Reward of 500 U.S. Dollars. We have the money. Really. -Sheriff Hat Guy) goosenecks 012.PNG|Futuristic file received after completing Far Future - Day 7 053.PNG|The scroll in Dark Ages. Translation: By decree of Lord Zomboss: Please leave thoust brain on thyne stoop. Trivia ''Plants vs. Zombies *The note the player receives before facing Dr. Zomboss has a background on a lawn, instead of the roof, where it was obtained. **Maybe it's because the weather became windy and the note fell off the Roof. *The note you get in the fog Levels says that it is your mother. This is the only place where it says the player has a mother in the game, but the note was written by the zombies so it is unknown if its true or not if the player's mom is still around. **The zombies ask you to leave your front door open and your lawn unguarded while you leave the house, but the zombies can't eat your brains if you're not in the house, so it seems a bit pointless. ***This is probably so the zombies can set up an ambush. *The Roof note was made using Brush Script MT. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *The notes now include a dialogue with Penny and Crazy Dave. *In the Ancient Egypt note, above the "brain grill," you can see a Wall-nut with a ladder next to it, which might be a reference to the Ladder Zombie from ''Plants vs. Zombies. **Also viewed in the note: Peashooter, Sunflower, Lawn Mower, Potato Mine, shovel, Cherry Bomb, a zombie rising from a grave and a mustache (maybe referring to Mustache Mode from Plants vs. Zombies) appear. ***There also is what could be small face of Crazy Dave. (there is also a screw and a ball above this picture, maybe referring to his craziness) *The Far Future note is a reference to Error 404, which means the information does not exist. Category:Items Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time